This invention relates to a new and distinct variety of avocado tree having certain highly desirable characteristics. As compared with those varieties well known in the section where the new variety originated, it has a longer period during which the fruit can be left on the tree for picking and still retain a high degree of edibility and quality, and also has limited height and limited spreading characteristics compared to other varieties in the region.
The new avocado tree originated in the groves of Bowker & Co., Inc., in Porterville, Calif., from a sporting budding of Harms on Topa Topa root stock. The tree was first discovered by John K. Bowker in 1970, but the new and distinct characteristics were not appreciated until 1979. Thereafter, the new variety was successfully asexually reproduced by Victor V. Bowker and John K. Bowker by budding on several Topa Topa root stock. This resulted in several progeny trees which have continually displayed the growth and fruit characteristics typical of that found on the parent tree. The new avocado tree is particularly suited to warm, inland valley regions.
The fruit of the present variety has an exterior skin which is similar to a Harms variety but is otherwise distinguishable from that variety. The fruit is larger than that of a Harms, and the skin of the fruit is thicker than that of a Harms which, in turn, provides for improved shelf life and shipping qualities. As indicated earlier, the harvest period for the fruit of the present variety is longer than that of a Harms. Further distinguishing the present variety from other varieties commmon to the section where it originated, the fruit has a thicker skin than that of Fuerte, Zutano and Bacon varieties and is more ovate in shape.